An electronic system typically includes one or more integrated circuits (IC) mounted on a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), for example. A power source or power regulator may be mounted on the PCB or coupled to the PCB to provide power for the ICs. During system operation, the current drawn by an IC may change rapidly in response to various circuits within the IC being activated and de-activated. In turn, these rapid changes in current may result in momentary, intermittent drops in the voltage provided to the IC due to the effects of inductance and resistance in the voltage supply buses between the power supply or regulator and the IC.
In some cases, the intermittent voltage may drop below the value required to operate the IC and be severe enough to cause the IC to malfunction.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.